Conan the Destroyer
| running time = 103 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $18,000,000 IMDB; Conan the Destroyer (1984); Box office & business. | gross revenue = $31,042,035 (US) Box Office Mojo; Conan the Destroyer (1984); Total Lifetime Grosses. $100,042,035 (Worldwide) | preceded by = Conan the Barbarian | followed by = Red Sonja }} Conan the Destroyer is an American feature film of the Sword & Sorcery genre. It is based on the character of Conan as first envisioned by pulp era writer Robert E. Howard. This is the second film based on the character, and follows 1982's Conan the Barbarian. The movie was directed by Richard Fleischer with a script written by Stanley Mann. It was produced by the Dino De Laurentiis Company and Universal Pictures and premiered in the United States on June 29th, 1984. The movie stars Arnold Schwarzenegger, reprising the role of Conan from the first film. Other notable cast members for the sequel include Grace Jones as Zula, Wilt Chamberlain as Bombaata, Tracey Walter as Malak, Sarah Douglas as Queen Taramis, and Olivia D'Abo as Princess Jehnna. Mako from the first film returns to play the wizard, Akiro. Another actor from Conan the Barbarian is Sven Ole Thorsen, who played a different character in the first movie. Cast Notes & Trivia * Conan was created by pulp era writer Robert E. Howard. Conan first appeared in a series of stories published in Weird Tales in 1932. He is also popularly known for his own ongoing comic book series, Conan the Barbarian, which was published by Marvel Comics from 1970 to 1993. * Conan the Destroyer (1984) redirects to this page. * The tagline to this film is "The most powerful legend of all is back in a new adventure". Another promotional tagline is "The Darkest Side of Magic. The Strongest Side of Man". * Production on Conan the Destroyer began in October, 1983. Principal filming concluded in January, 1984. * There are a total of only twelve credited cast members in this film. Nine cast members are male, and three cast members are female. * Actress Olivia d'Abo is credited as Olivia D'Abo in this film. * Actor Sven-Ole Thorsen is credited as Sven Ole Thorsen in this film. * Actor Ferdy Mayne is credited as Ferdinand Mayne in this film. * At its widest release, Conan the Destroyer was screened in 1,429 movie theaters. Box Office Mojo; Conan the Destroyer (1984); Domestic Summary. * Actor Wilt Chamberlain is best known as a former professional basketball player. He played center for the Philadelphia 76ers and the Los Angeles Lakers. He was 7'1" tall. Film co-star and fellow athlete Andr the Giant was 7'4" tall. * Former professional wrestler Andr the Giant makes an appearance in the film as Dagoth. He is uncredited for his participation in this movie. Andre the Giant is also known for playing Bionic Bigfoot on episodes of The Six Million Dollar Man and The Bionic Woman. * Actress Sarah Douglas is also known for playing the role of evil Kryptonian and Phantom Zone escapee, Ursa in Superman: The Movie and Superman II. She also played Doctor Lana Zurrell in The Return of Swamp Thing. * Actor Pat Roach appears in two more films based on the works of Robert E. Howard. He plays Brytag in Red Sonja in 1985, and he plays Zulcki in Kull the Conqueror in 1997. * Actor Tracey Walter brings his ever-familiar raspy voice to another comic book film in 1989 when he plays the role of Bob the Goon in Tim Burton's Batman. Recommendations See also External Links * * * Conan the Destroyer at Wikipedia * * References Category:Films Category:Howardverse/Films Category:De Laurentiis Entertainment Group Category:Universal Pictures Category:1984/Films Category:June, 1984/Films Category:Sequels Category:2nd installments